Water Spells
This circle draws power from ice and waves. A most cunning school of magic, it offers ways of influencing magic itself, as well as a wide repertoire of damage-dealing spells and useful enchantments. Spells in the Water Circle draw on the elemental energies of Water. They offer those that wield them the powers of adaptation and movement. They can allow targets to pass through difficult terrain quickly or change them to excel in various situations. BATTLE: Tier I: * Ice Bolt, Water/Destruction. 6 mana. Target receives 6d6 cold damage (Reflex saving throw DC 12 for half). * Mirror Image, Water/Protection. 8 mana. Negates first hit. * Phantom Warriors, Water/Summoning. 10 mana. Summons Phantom Warriors. * Psionic Blast, Water/Mentalism. 6 mana. Target receives 6d4 damage and -1 to Will saving throws. This saving throw penalty means you can not cast this spell twice on the same unit. Tier II: * Freezing Weapon, Water/Augmentation. 15 mana. Target deals +1-2 cold damage. * Mind Storm, Water/Mentalism. 10 mana. Target unit receives -3 to all saving throws and -2 to AC. Will saving throw DC 13 negates. * Resist Magic, Water/Protection. 15 mana. Target unit receives +10 spell resistance. Tier III: * Arctic Chill, Water/Destruction. 15 mana. All units on the battlefield receive 4d6 cold damage and receive x0.5 modifier to movement points for 4 turns. Tier IV: * Dehydrate, Water/Destruction. 20 mana. All units in 3x3 area receive 4d8 damage and suffer -2 to Fortitude saving throw. Fortitude saving throw DC 15 is supposed to negate this. * Reflect Damage, Water/Protection. 40 mana. Target friendly unit receives melee damage reflection for 3 turns. * Water Elemental, Water/Summoning. 30 mana. Summons Water Elemental. Tier V: * Lower Resistance, Water/Destruction. 20 mana. Lowers target enemy unit's spell resistance by 5. * Phantom Beast, Water/Summoning. 35 mana. Summons Phantom Beast. Tier VI: * Benediction, Water/Augmentation. 50 mana. All friendly units receive +5 spell resistance and deal additional 1d2 cold damage. * Command, Water/Mentalism. 50 mana. Takes control of target unit (Will saving throw DC 17 negates). * Globe of Invulnerability, Water/Protection. 40 mana. Target unit receives +50 mundane resistance and +50 energy resistance for 3 turns. * Ice Storm, Water/Destruction. 40 mana. Description: deals 4d6 cold damage in 3x3 area for 2 turns (Fortitude saving throw DC 17 for ?). This description is not accurate as the spell deals cold damage and bludgeoning damage. * Nullification, Water/Protection. 50 mana. Attempts to dispel all enchantments on the battlefield with x2 mana modifier. Tier VII: * Ice Sphere, Water/Protection. 50 mana. All friendly units receive 25% damage less from enemy spells. * Slow Time, Water/Biomancy. 90 mana. Enemy moves every two turns. GLOBAL: Tier I: * Insect Plague, Water/Biomancy. 30 mana 1 mana upkeep. Target enemy city receives -25% preduction. * Water Walk, Water/Augmentation. 40 mana 1 mana upkeep. Target unit can walk on water tiles. Tier II: * Cold Pulse, Water/Destruction. 35 mana. All units in target army receive 4d6 cold damage (Fortitude saving throw DC 13 for half). *This spell can target armies in a city. It will then damage normal armies, but will not affect militia at all. * Floating Island, Water/Summoning. 35 mana 1 mana upkeep. Summons Floating Island. *Floating island can act as boat on water (tested on prime plane).On Air plane, it is bugged: floating island can travel only on shore tiles and units can get on the floating island but can not get off. * Freezing Weapon, Water/Augmentation. 90 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Target deals +1d4 cold damage. * Quicksilver, Water/Biomancy. 40 mana, 1 mana upkeep. Target unit receives +1 movement. * Resist Magic, Water/Protection. 75 mana, 1 mana upkeep. Target unit receives +10 spell resistance. Tier III: * Creativity, Water/Mentalism. 120, 2 mana upkeep. Target city gets +50% spell research income. * Nagas, Water/Summoning. 120 mana, 3 mana upkeep. Summons Nagas. * Prosperity, Water/Augmentation. 110 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Target city gets +50% gold income. * Spell Lock, Water/Protection. 100 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Protects other enchantments on target unit from being dispelled. * Wetlands, Water/Biomancy. 50 mana. Turns plains into swamp. Turns tundra and desert into plains Tier IV: * Aura of Majesty, Water/Mentalism. 300 mana, 5 mana upkeep. Improves relations with other sorcerer lords. * Magic Affinity, Water/Augmentation. 350 mana, 8 mana upkeep. Grants +25 spellcraft. * Planar Shift, Water/Biomancy. 100 mana. Transports target army to other plane. *I don't think this spell works. Tier V: * Purging Waves, Water/Biomancy. 90 mana. Purifies target tile. * Spell Blast, Water/Mentalism. 200 mana. Interrupts casting a spell. Target: one sorcerer lord. * Tide Mastery, Water/Augmentation. 400 mana, 6 mana upkeep. Doubles movement of your ships. Tier VI: * Marid, Water/Summoning. 600 mana, 10 mana upkeep. Summons Marid. Tier VII: * Creature Binding, Water/Mentalism. 650 mana. Takes control of target summoned creature (Fortitude saving throw DV 18 negates). * Divine Fertility, Water/Biomancy. 900 mana, 12 mana upkeep. All friendly cities recieve +40 population growth. * Mana Short, Water/Augmentation. 800 mana 10 mana upkeep. Strategic spells cast by target sorcerer lord cost 25% more. * Sea Serpent, Water/Summoning. 700 mana, 12 mana upkeep. Summons Sea Serpent. * Shackles of Ice, Water/Destruction. 450 mana, 0 mana upkeep. Units in target army can not move until they pass Fortitude saving throw at DC 18. Tier VIII: * Flood, Water/Biomancy. 800 mana. Sinks target tile, together with features and units. Can not target tile containing a city. Description states it allows Will saving throw at DC 19. I'm not sure this is correct. * Great Unsummoning, Water/Summoning. 1000 mana. Attempts to banish all summoned creatures controlled by enemies on target plane (Will saving throw DC 19 negates). * Maelstrom, Water/Destruction. 750 mana. All units in armies in 3x3 area receive 15d8 cold damage (Reflex saving throw DC 19 for half). * Power Leech, Water/Augmentation. 900 mana, 6 mana upkeep. Leeches 6d4 mana from each enemy sorcerer lord each turn. * Spell Binding, Water/Mentalism. 1000 mana. Steals global enchantment. From now on, you are it's owner - including benefits and upkeep cost. * Supress Magic, Water/Protection. 1200 mana, 50 mana upkeep. Attempts to dispel all spells cast by other Sorcerer lords. Tier IX: * Call of the Depths, Water. 1150 mana, 10 mana upkeep. Friendly units treat water and shore tiles as roads.